


laetus

by Siennax3



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Twister with the boys.
Relationships: Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	laetus

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while watching Sex and the City(LOL). Hope you guys enjoy!

It was another Friday night. The one night during the week you and the boys loved unwinding together after a long work week. Friday nights usually meant watching a movie or an episode of whatever tv show was your favorite that week.

But sometimes things got a little more chaotic when Venom would insist on playing a board game. The last game ended in paper money being shredded like confetti and thrown everywhere because Venom went bankrupt.

This time they picked Twister, a game you would avoid at all costs when you were younger because you always ended up with some type of injury. You’re not even sure where they found it to begin with but you couldn’t say no when they begged you with those big eyes of theirs as Eddie silently pleaded with you to finally say no.

“Do ya wanna read the instructions, Vee.” Eddie joked as he helped you lay the mat down on the middle of the living room floor.

 **“INSTRUCTIONS FOR WHAT? WE JUST SPIN THIS THING AND DO WHATEVER IT SAYS!”** Venom hissed.

“Sounds like a cult to me, Vee.”

**“SHUT UP!”**

And so it began. “Boys no arguing, we haven’t even started the game yet.” You playfully scolded the two.

 **“EDDIE STARTED IT.”** Venom grumbled as they rubbed their face along yours to get you on their side.

Eddie muttered something under his breath you were sure was just another one of his insults he liked to lovingly throw at the poor symbiote.

 **“TAKE IT BACK!”** Venom screeched.

You reached a hand out to caress Venom’s face to keep from another fiasco from happening. “It’s okay, Vee. He’s just jealous because he knows he’s gonna lose.” You smirked over at Eddie.

He huffed as you pressed one last kiss to Venom’s forehead causing them to purr in response. 

Placing one foot on a yellow circle and the other on a blue circle at the end of the mat, you and Eddie stared each other down as Venom Cheshire-like grin spread further across their face. They would be a player as well as the designated referee.

“Remember, no cheating, Vee.”

 **“WE PROMISE, MORSEL.”** Venom grinned while crossing what you assumed was supposed to be their heart.

Venom flicked the board with one of their tendrils to start the game.

**“RIGHT FOOT GREEN!”**

20 minutes later found you and Eddie literally twisted like a pretzel. Somehow both of your legs were under and between Eddie’s as he twisted himself over your back trying to hold himself up. And Venom, had no issue whatsoever.

“Stop breathing so hard, Eddie. I’m gonna fall.” You whined.

“You’re not the one bent like a contortionist. I think my ribs are in my lungs.” Eddie wheezed dramatically.

“Stop!” You hissed trying to keep from slipping because of Eddie’s movement.

 **“LEFT HAND RED!”** Venom chirped happily.

Your right hand was already on one of the red circles so you tried maneuvering your left hand under that arm. Moving your left hand from blue caused one of your knees to move fast and hit Eddie’s leg causing his knee to buckle. It happened so fast you didn’t have any time to prevent it. Eddie came crashing down on top of you causing you both to fall on the mat.

 **“I WIN!”** Venom cheered.

You and Eddie looked at each other and couldn’t stop from laughing uncontrollably.

“Yeah, buddy. You did.”

_Thank God._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
